Although the invention will be described as it relates to mailboxes it is to be understood that it is not limited thereto or thereby. As is generally well known, mailboxes, particularly those installed in rural areas, are vulnerable to damage due to their location on public thoroughfares as well as to difficulties by the box owner to view such mailboxes from their homes. The damage is mainly caused by the impact of an external force generated by baseball bats, rocks, water balloons, snow plow discharge, beer bottles and the like. As a result of such impact force, the mailbox looses its permanent attachment with the stationary mounting post.
A device taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,989 to Guthrie fails to simply and economically resolve problems associated with mailbox attachment.